legend_of_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered Island
The Shattered Island was the home to a Mabu and Pony population before a freak tornado ravaged the town after all the villagers evacuated. ".''" :—About the Shattered Island. Objectives *Rescue the villagers Inhabitants * Snuckles * Ike * Rizzo * Weeza * Noobry * Nort * Blobbers Elemental Gates * Magic * Water * Tech Areas Fractured Vista This is the area where Twilight Tony, and her Avenge Lander team meets Hugo for the first time. A collapsing bridge will trap him shortly after, so they will have to move on by themselves, while Eon and Celestia offers advice on how to progress. Old Town The residential area of the Mabu town. To allow the residents to escape danger, Twilight and the others needs to blow up a wall. After that, search the town for the key that opens the locked gate into the ''Market Curve. Shoot the cannon again after opening the locked gate to destroy the house containing the Legendary Treasure in the Market Curve. Market Curve This area contains another cannon, a locked gate, a Treasure Chest and the Legendary Treasure. They blew up the wall with the cannon to get the key for the locked gate. The Treasure Chest is next to the fountain. The Legendary Treasure is hidden in a house which must be destroyed by the cannon in Old Town to get to it. Turtle Gully After discovering the main bridge gone, Twilight and the others have gone around through Turtle Gully. This area contains a few large turtles that have to be moved to clear the way. The Story Scroll can be found after the turtles have been moved. At the end, they meets up Flynn and Daxter, who explains how to climb the hill using the bounce pads. To access the Turtle Hideout, the final turtle has to be moved to the left to create a bridge. Turtle Hideout This area is closed off by a Magic Gate. It contains a few movable blocks, the Soul Gem for Chop Chop and the Viking Helmet. Chompie Pit After falling off a broken off debris, thTwilight and the others were stuck behind a Monster Gate. A frightened Blobbers on the other side explains that the local Chompies must be defeated in order to lower the gate. After defeating them, Blobbers will give an explanation on how the Elemental Gates behind him work, and then continues on. On the other side of the small water pool, a Treasure Chest can be found. Whirlpool Falls This area is closed off by a Water Gate. It contains a whirlpool that acts as a teleporter. At the end of the path, the Pan Hat can be found. Floating Mills This area is closed off by a Tech Gate. It contains spinning blades that damage to anyone when touched. At the end of the path, the Anvil Hat can be found. Ancient Landmark The final area of the chapter, they needs free the Mabu Royal Family so they can escape the tornado. To do so, they need to apply their recently gained knowledge of turtle pushing, cannon firing, pad jumping and key grabbing. When the Mabu are freed. In the bottom right corner, the final Treasure Chest can be found. Areas To Find * Fractured Vista * Old Town * Market Curve * Turtle Gully * Turtle Hideout ** Turtle Hideout *** Element: Magic * Chompie Pit * Whirlpool Falls ** Element: Water * Floating Mills ** Element: Tech * Ancient Landmark New Enemies * Chompies Legendary Treasure * Swine Salary Soul Gem * Chop Chop – Cursed Bone Brambler Hats * Pan Hat * Anvil Hat * Viking Hat History Synopsis See also External links * Shattered Island Spyro Wiki * Shattered Island Skylanders Wiki Trivia * Know-it-All Island and Shattered Island are some of the few existing areas unrelated to the villains' headquarters that are completely destroyed after their first appearances. Category:Locations in the Magic World